Keep Holding On
by NaeNae1495
Summary: Brooke is going through a hard time and Haley wants to show her they are there for her. One-shot. Songfic


**A/N: This one-shot is based on Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. I own nothing, but the idea.**

Brooke is going through a hard time. Peyton died two months ago in a car accident and Brooke has taken it the hardest. She closed herself off from everyone. Even Lucas didn't know how to reach his girlfriend. Even though it was hard, Lucas convinced Brooke to come to Tric and watch Haley perform.

Brooke's eyes were puffy and red. You could tell she's been crying a lot. Lucas sat her in the front with Nathan, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, and himself. They had been there for an hour and Haley had yet to perform. Brooke was about to leave when Haley came on stage.

"Hi. I'm Haley James-Scott and I'm performing a song dedicated to one of my best friends Brooke Davis. It's not just a song from me, but from the whole gang. I'm just the only one who can sing." Brooke chuckled a little and Haley started singing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

After the first verse Brooke got teary-eyed staring at Haley who was looking directly at her.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Flashback

Brooke was at Naley's house with the gang hanging out and waiting for Peyton.

"Where is Peyton?" Bevin asked and everyone looked at Brooke

"Don't look at me. She said she'd be here." Brooke says and before anyone can say anything else Brooke's cell rings. She picks it up and it says "".

"Hey . Where is your skinny ass at?" Brooke says and everyone laughs

"What?" Brooke says panicked and everyone sobers up

"What happened?" She says with tears in her eyes. Everyone starts asking her what's wrong.

"I'll be right there." She says and hangs up the phone. She jumps up from her place on the couch and heads toward the door forgetting about everyone else until Lucas grabs her arm.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lucas asks and Brooke sees everyone staring at her, she forgot they were there.

"We need to get to the hospital now. Peyton was in a car accident." Brooke answers

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Still on Flashback

The gang arrives at the hospital and Brooke rushes to the Nurses' Station.

"Peyton Sawyer. I need information on Peyton Sawyer." Brooke says and the gang is behind her

"Are you family?" The nurse says and Brooke wants to strangle her

"I'm her sister. Our dad works on a boat and our mom is dead." She lies, well about the sister part

"She is in surgery. I don't have any more information than that." The nurse says and Brooke walks to one of the chairs in the waiting room and sits with her head in her hands. Lucas sits on one side of her and Haley sits on the other with Nathan beside her.

"She's gonna be fine Brooke." Lucas says rubbing her back

"He's right Tigger. It'll be ok." Haley says

"No, it won't. I can feel it, Tutor Girl. The last time Peyton and I were in this hospital, her mom died. I loved Anna, we used to pretend she was my mom and Peyton was my sister. Especially when my parents didn't care enough to come to school functions. I was always part of the Sawyer family. DNA doesn't matter because they were more my family than my own. Papa Sawyer and Mama Sawyer is what I called them. I still call Larry that." Brooke says with a chuckle. All laughter stops when the doctor comes in.

"Family of Peyton Sawyer?" The doctor asks

"I'm her sister. Is she okay?" Brooke says and the doctor takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Miss Sawyer, but you sister died on the table. We tried everything we could, but she was gone." The doctor says and walks away

"No! Get back here!" Brooke screamed and tried to grab him, but Lucas puts his arm around her waist and pulls her back

"Brooke, stop. I'm sorry, but you need to stop." Lucas says

"No. She can't be dead." Brooke says as she struggles against him

Nathan walks over "I'm so sorry Davis, but she is dead." Nathan says looking Brooke in the eye and Brooke breaks down in sobs

"No…no, this can't be happening. Peyton!" Brooke sobs and everyone's heart breaks as they try to console her

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Present Time

Brooke is realizing she was wrong for shutting them out when all they wanted was to help. They love her and she loves them and right now she needs them.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Brooke gets up from her seat and wipes her eyes. She looks at everyone and gives her first real smile in two months. She goes to Lucas and pulls him into a big hug and gives him a kiss. She goes around hugging everyone and saying thanks.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

Haley looks at the scene with a smile.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Brooke walks onto the stage and pulls Haley into a fierce hug as the club erupts in cheer.

"Keep holding on, Tigger. We're here for you." Haley whispered to her as the gang came on stage and they had a group hug

* * *

Ok, nervous about reactions so PLEASE review. It'll keep Brooke holding on.


End file.
